nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacrificial Night
Sacrificial Night is the seventeenth map in the Zombies series. It is set in a woods in an unknown part, but it speculated to be near Berlin. It features the introduction of another Major Easter Egg known as the MDT Renewal, which focuses on finding the MDT. World War II weapons and Cold War weapons appear. A new wonder weapon, the Zeit Wunderwaffe, is introduced. It also features the return of the Ice Storm power-up last seen in Generation, albeit it's effect has been cosmetically changed. Overview Sacrificial Night is arguably the largest map besides Generation, and has very open areas with some tight spaces for close quarter combat. The starting room is large open space with a small camp site in the center, with four windows, Quick Revive, the M14 and the KS-23. From there two doors lead to either a more hilly section of the map, or low ground (the entire map being a 'ramp' shape). A new enemy is introduced, Elena Siegman. As shown in the introduction cutscene, Elena drank from a Perk-A-Cola machine which was being destroyed, and was splashed with the potent version of Element 115 that Tank Dempsey was subjicated to. Kevin Sherwood, who had still been travelling since his departure in L'Étranger, had arrived at the woods in search for the Der Reise facility after visiting the Der Riese facility. Elena acts similair to the Shrieker Zombie, at a slightly reduced speed and more health. She can be considered the 'George A. Romero' of the map, except she does not come back after being killed. Should she survive long enough to be in a Hellhound, she will ride one to increase her speed. Killing her drops the Random Perk Bottle, Max Ammo and Fire Sale. When she is dead, these power-ups are dropped by Hellhounds should nobody get hit during a Hellround. Hellrounds are completely unique in this map, rather than happening randomly, four buttons around the map must be pressed to begin a Hellround. This can only happen three rounds after the previous one had ended, and can only happen after Round 5. The Pack-A-Punch machine is unlocked by pressing four buttons around the campfire in the starting room, which causes a badly damaged Pack-A-Punch machine to shine, activated. This will last a minute, then it will shut down again and the process must be repeated. The Perk-A-Punch machine is unlocked by defeating Elena Siegman and doing a Hellround to obtain the Power-Ups. The Wonder Punch machine is unlocked by the power, but requires one perk to be bought by the user. Five old Wonder Weapons (Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, Matroyshka Dolls, Thundergun and the Suction Waffe) appear, accompanied by a fusion Wonder Weapon: the Zeit-Wunderwaffe, which was created from a Wunderwaffe DG-2 and a Zeit-Beschleuniger. The Zeit-Wunderwaffe causes those effected by the Lightning to rapidly age and explode in a similair manner to the Zeit-Beschleuniger. World War II weapons and Cold War weapons are at a constant war against eachover, and will replace eachover every couple of minutes on the Mystery Box and Wall. Bouncing Bettys do infinite damage now. The major easter egg for this map is MDT Renewal, which focuses on Richtofen attempting to find his MDT, which shut down in Den Endkampf and forced the group to retreat before they were overrun. The reward for completing the easter egg is all fourteen remaining perks through death. This is the only way to obtain Enigma, Pyromaniac Pop, Warlord Wine and Hacker Shot, which do not drop from the Random Perk Bottle and don't appear as Perk-A-Cola machines. The Double Tap Rootbeer machine has been destroyed, and it's wrecked form can be seen in the starting room. It appears that the front of the machine was crushed, and the bottles fell out and smashed. Two new perks include Bombtastic Tequila, which grants the player the ability to plant bombs with roughly the same damage as a Search and Destroy bomb and Scout, Energy-In-A-Can, which allows the player cook grenades for longer, hold their breath for longer on Snipers and the G11 with Variable Zoom, and are granted Night Vision. A new feature is the Slash-A-Throat Machine, which can upgrade melee weapons and the Ballistic Knife (however, the Ballistic Knife cannot be Pack-A-Punched or vice verse is this machine is used). The Tomohawk also applies, and debutes in this map. Slash-A-Throat Features *Two new perks *The destruction of one perk *The Tomohawk *The Slash-A-Throat machine *Cold War and World War II weapons swapping Radios Musical Easter Egg Any of the previous ones, and can be decided by visiting a hidden panel and scrolling through the songs. Major Easter Egg Quotes Trivia *On occasion, the Double Tap Rootbeer machine will utter a stuttered Reach for the root-rootbeer sh-sh-shelf, which Richtofen will slyly comment 'Ya thirsty partner? Ha ha ha!' Category:Shinin no meiyo